And Then You Happened
by XxXBrOkEnStArXxX
Summary: Christine is new to Port Charles and she runs into Dillon Quartermaine and sparks fly! But what will happen when their faced with the most unbelievable obstacles that many other teenage couples have to deal with? Will they be able to overcome? Or will the


*** Disclaimer *** this is 100% FICTION! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story but Christine. ABC and General Hospital own everything else. Enjoy!! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ * ~ And Then You Happened ~ * ~  
  
Christine walked into Kelly's Restaurant, not expecting anything but a nice cold root beer and a big juicy cheeseburger being that she was so famished from her long trip to Port Charles. She made her way over to the counter, not looking around the room once. "Hello? Excuse me?" she said as she saw one of the waitresses down on the floor picking something up. "Hi.welcome  
to Kelly's, what can I get for you?" she said with a smile. 'Are people always this happy here?' Christine thought to herself. "Yeah.I'll have a root beer and a cheeseburger" she said to the waitress. "Ok great, you can just have a seat here or over at one of the tables and I'll bring it right  
over to you" the waitress said before disappearing into the backroom. Christine made her way over to a nice and quiet table in the corner of the room. She sat down and scanned the room for any familiar faces but had no  
luck. A few minutes later the waitress came over to her with her food.  
"Here yah go!" she said cheerfully as she placed everything down on the table. "Thanks!!" Christine said sarcastically as the waitress skipped off. "I can't be in such a cheery town, I'll kill myself" Christine said aloud. "Oh believe me.there is nothing cheery about this town" a voice spoke up. "What the-?" Christine said as she turned around and saw a guy, about her age with dirty blonde spiky hair and brown eyes smiling at her. "And you are?" she said to him. "The names Dillon Quartermaine, yes I'm the son of Tracy Quartermaine who is Edward Quartermaine's daughter so that makes me a real Quartermaine as well as a Hornsby, that is my Dad's name" Dillon said to her. Christine just looked at him for a few minutes, in confusion. "And I care?" she said to him. Dillon just looked at her and took a seat down in the chair across from her. Christine continued staring at him as if he was unreal. "Not quite the talker huh?" he said taking one of her fry's off her plate. "What are you doing? I don't even know you and you're stealing my food that I paid for with my own money! You got money; you can buy your own fries!" Christine said with a laugh as she moved her plate back away from  
him and more towards her. Dillon laughed too as he watched her sitting  
there looking at him as if he was some alien. "I'm sorry for taking one fry" he said to her. "No you're not! You took it on purpose and you don't even know me" Christine said to him. "Well let's change that then.what's your name? Where yah from? How old are you? You look like you're in your teens" he said. Christine just glared at him and took a deep breath as she answered all his questions in one breath. "My name is Christine, I'm from  
out of town, and I'm 17 going on 18 in another month" she answered him. "Nice, even got your birth month in there as well.now was that so hard?" he said to her. She just looked at him but this time laughed. "You're quite a character aren't yah Mr. Quartermaine?" Christine said to him with a smile. "Not much of a character but a person yeah I mean I don't look like no Bugs Bunny" Dillon said with a laugh. Christine laughed at that answer as well. "Guess you talk your boyfriend to death too" Dillon said to her. "I don't have a boyfriend" Christine said with a laugh. "Really now?" Dillon said raising his eyebrow. "Yeah well I did but we broke up and I've been single for three months now" she said sounding proud. "Cool, yeah same for me, I  
was with this girl for awhile but she just didn't care about me the way that I cared for her so I broke it off with her before I got too attached" Dillon said with a sigh. "You were in love with her?" Christine asked him.  
"Georgie? No.I'm too young to be in love" he said with a laugh. "I see"  
Christine said taking a sip of her root beer. "So I couldn't help but overhear you say how cheery Port Charles is" Dillon said to her. "Well so  
far the people I've met here are really nice and cheerful" Christine answered him. "What people did you meet? And are you sure they were in this  
town?" Dillon asked her with a laugh. "Well.so far there was this gas  
attendant and that waitress over there" she said to him. Dillon turned  
around to see what waitress she was talking about. "That's Elizabeth Webber, she's always cheery" Dillon said. Christine just stared at him for  
a minute. "You said that there was nothing cheery about Port Charles before? What did you mean by that? What happened to you?" Christine asked him. "Ask anybody who lives here and they'll tell you all the crazy stuff  
that goes on in this town and oh let me bring you back home, to the Quartermaine Mansion, two minutes there and you'll be begging me to let you leave" Dillon said with a laugh. "But the Quartermaine's are the richest family in all of Port Charles and for you to live with them and to be one  
no less should be like a dream come true" Christine said. Dillon just laughed at her comment. "You evidentially don't know the Quartermaine's" he said getting up from his chair. "Oh what? You come over here and harass me while I'm trying to eat and now you're leaving me?" Christine said to him. "Oh now you want to talk?" Dillon said back to her. "Yeah.I wanna know why you hate living here so much and why you're so cynical about everything"  
Christine said to him. Dillon stopped and turned around to face her. "Follow me" he said as he walked out the door. Christine grabbed her things  
and left some money on the table as she followed him out the door.  
  
'God this is crazy! What am I doing? I'm following this guy who I barely know to god knows where! He could be a rapist for all I know!' Christine  
thought to herself as she walked behind him. "We're almost there" he shouted to her. Christine didn't answer him as she contemplated the idea of  
running away from him but it was too late, he took her to the Docks.  
'Great. a perfect place to throw a dead body. right into the water' Christine thought to herself as she stood there with him. "These are the  
Docks, a lot of people come here to clear their minds or get away from whatever their problems are" Dillon said to her. "Uh.why did you take me  
here?" Christine asked him but before he could answer her they heard a noise, like a bunch of people laughing together. 'This would be the perfect  
time to run' Christine said to herself as she went to run away but was stopped by a gang of people, who seemed to have known Dillon because they stopped and stared right at him. "My, my, what do we have here? Is the Q-  
Boy moving on to his next victim?" one of the guys said as he eyed Christine. "I must admit she is definitely better than Georgie, better in a  
lot of ways" the guy said looking Christine up and down. "Who are these creeps?" Christine asked Dillon as she moved back over towards him. "It's just Kyle and his gang of losers" Dillon said. "Whoa.who are you calling losers Q-Boy?" Kyle said as he stepped up to Dillon so that they were face  
to face. "I'm calling you and your gang losers" Dillon said straight to Kyle's face. Christine just stood there, holding on to her jacket watching the whole scene, getting more scared. "If anyone's a loser it's you!" Kyle  
said as he swung at Dillon's face and hit him hard right on the cheek. Dillon came back with a hard punch to Kyle's stomach but was out numbered  
when Kyle got his whole gang on him. "OMG! You guys stop! Stop right now!!!!" Christine shouted as she watched them beat up Dillon, he was on the floor now and everyone was surrounding him, just whaling on him as if he was some lifeless piece of trash. Christine couldn't take it anymore so  
she ran over and tried pulling one of the guys off him but she ended up  
getting pushed and falling to the ground as well. "Somebody help! Please!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran over and tried again. All of a sudden you could hear police sirens coming closer so the  
guys got scared and ran off leaving Dillon, badly beaten on the ground, gasping for air. Christine crawled over to him being that when one of the guys pushed her she hurt her ankle. "OMG Dillon, we have to get you to a hospital!!! And fast!!" she said looking down at him. Blood was all over the place and he could barely move. Christine crawled back over to her bag and took out her cell phone, she quickly dialed 911. "Hello?? Yes we need an ambulance as fast as possible here! This guy has been severely beaten  
and he can barely move so please hurry and send one to the Port Charles Docks!!!" she said and hung up. She crawled back over to Dillon and kneeled by his side. "Ok Dillon, help is on the way so just stay with me" Christine  
said as she carefully took hold of his hand and held on to it. Dillon looked up and tried to smile but it hurt too much. "You ok?" he was able to mutter to her. "Yes I'm fine.shhh don't talk" Christine said to him as she gently stroked his hair. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, along  
with two cop cars. Christine tried to explain everything that happened again to the paramedics and the cops. As they were wheeling Dillon on the gurney into the ambulance Christine went to get in but was stopped by one of the paramedics. "Sorry only family is allowed, anyone else has to go to the hospital and visit during visiting hours" he said as he went to close the doors. "Wait! But I'm his.fiancée!! Doesn't that count?!?!?!" Christine said to him. "Aren't you guys a little too young to be getting married?" the paramedic said back to her. "No, we're 18" she said to him. "Well in  
that case, get in" he said as he re opened the door and let her in.  
  
Christine sat in the waiting room of General Hospital, for about an hour before the doctor finally came out and told her that her fiancée was going to be fine, except for a few cuts, bruises and internal injuries that would  
heal themselves in a few weeks. "Can I see him?" she asked the doctor. "Yeah, his family is in there with him now so wait until they come out and congratulations by the way" the doctor said as he walked off. Christine sat back down and sighed in relief. "My first day in this town and I spend it in an emergency waiting room, for a guy that I practically don't even know" she said out loud to herself. As she sat there, she saw a group of people  
come out of Dillon's room. She watched them leave and when they were no longer in sight she got up and made her way over to his door. She slowly  
opened it and walked in, closing it quietly behind her. She just stood there at the foot of his bed, looking at him. His eyes were closed and he had a lot of cuts and bruises on his face and arms. As she stared at him, she didn't notice him staring back at her. "What are you doing here?" he said to her, sounding some what like his old self again. Christine looked up startled. "Well I wanted to see if you were ok" she said to him as she walked over to the side of his bed and sat down on the stool. "I'll be fine except for a few cuts and stuff like that" he said to her as he tried to sit up but it hurt too much. "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself even more  
if you do that" Christine said to him. "And why would you care?" he answered her. Christine was quiet for a moment as she replayed what he just asked her in her head. 'Why would I care? I don't even know this guy enough to care' she thought to herself. "I care because you're a nice guy and I  
never liked seeing the nice guy get beat up on" Christine said to him.  
Dillon just looked at her for a minute before letting out small laughs. "What?" Christine asked him. "Nothing it's just- wait a minute.how did you get here? Because I remember seeing you in the ambulance with me.are you ok? Did those guys do anything to you because if they did so help me God I'll-" Christine cut Dillon off. "No, they didn't do anything to me, I'm  
fine and yes I was in the ambulance with you on the way here" Christine said to him. Dillon just looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I  
thought only family members are allowed to ride with injured people in those things" Dillon said to her. Christine just looked at him and tried  
hard to not laugh. "What? You told them that you were my sister or something like that?" Dillon asked her. "Well.not exactly.I told them that I was your fiancée so they would let me on" Christine said with a laugh.  
Dillon stared at her for awhile before laughing himself. "Now there's a thought" he said to her. Christine just looked at him and smiled. "Well now  
that I know your going to be ok, I'm gunna get going" Christine said getting up from the stool and putting her jacket on. "Oh so now that I'm not half dead you're leaving me? Your fiancée!" Dillon said to her with a smile. Christine looked at him and laughed but as she went to walk away he grabbed on to her hand. "Wait.where are you going?" he said as he held on to her hand. "I'm going home" she said to him and walked over towards the door. "Home? Where's that? Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Dillon yelled to her from his bed. With her hand on the door knob, she turned around and gave him a sweet smile. "Maybe" she said as she opened the door and left.  
  
A few weeks passed and Dillon had recuperated from what had happened a few weeks before. He sat on the porch of the Quartermaine's Mansion looking out  
into space. All he kept thinking about was Christine. After he was discharged from the hospital he looked everywhere for her but always turned up empty handed. It was as if she never existed and he dreamt of her in his head but he knew he wasn't that crazy. Dillon's thoughts were interrupted  
by his older brother Ned, who was coming out of the house and on to the porch. "Hey Dillon, how's it going?" Ned asked him as he took a seat down across from him. "It's going good" Dillon said to him. "I can see, you look much better.all your cuts are healed" Ned said. "Yeah." Dillon said to him. "What's wrong? Lately you've seemed so distant and depressed" Ned said to  
him. Dillon just looked at him and figured he'd let Ned in on the whole thing. "Well there's this girl" Dillon said. "There's always a girl" Ned said with a laugh. "Yeah.well this girl, she was. wow I mean I didn't even know her and she cared and came with me to the hospital to see how I was" Dillon said to him. Ned just looked at him and smiled. "When you met this girl." Ned said. "Christine." Dillon said with a smile. "Yes Christine, ok  
when you met her did you happen to tell her that you were Dillon  
Quartermaine?" Ned asked him. "Well yeah, of course I told her my full  
name" Dillon said looking confused at why Ned brought that up. "Well, I don't know her but." Ned said to him. "No, Ned, no she's not a gold digger! Don't you dare say that about her! You don't even know her!" Dillon snapped at him as he got up from his chair and stormed off, back into the Mansion. He ran up the stairs past Alan and Monica straight to his room. He slammed his door shut and collapsed down onto his bed. "Ok I know I'm not crazy! She exists! Christine exists!" Dillon said out loud to himself. He started  
to have flashbacks from that day.  
  
Flashback: "Ask anybody who lives here and they'll tell you all the crazy stuff that goes on in this town and oh let me bring you back home, to the Quartermaine Mansion, two minutes there and you'll be begging me to let you leave" Dillon said with a laugh. "But the Quartermaine's are the richest family in all of Port Charles and for you to live with them and to be one  
no less should be like a dream come true" Christine said. Dillon just laughed at her comment. "You evidentially don't know the Quartermaine's" he said getting up from his chair. "Oh what? You come over here and harass me while I'm trying to eat and now you're leaving me?" Christine said to him. "Oh now you want to talk?" Dillon said back to her. "Yeah.I wanna know why you hate living here so much and why you're so cynical about everything"  
Christine said to him.  
  
"I'm not cynical about everything" Dillon said with a laugh as her words  
played over in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard  
someone calling for him from downstairs. He got up and walked down the  
stairs into the living room, where he saw Georgie sitting on the couch  
talking to Monica. Dillon walked closer so he could listen in to what Monica and Georgie were discussing. "Mrs. Quartermaine the truth is I am in love with Dillon and I feel so badly about the way I treated him" Georgie  
said to her. "Well Georgie you're telling this to the wrong person.you should really tell Dillon how you feel" Monica said back to her. Georgie just smiled at her and that's when Dillon made his entrance. "You called?"  
he said pretending to not notice Georgie sitting right there. "Yes, you have a visitor" Monica said getting up from the couch. Dillon looked down at the couch and saw Georgie, she was smiling away at him and he gave her a half smile as he continued talking to Monica because he didn't want her to leave him with Georgie. "So.yeah I haven't been feeling very well lately"  
Dillon said putting his hand on his stomach as if it hurt him. "Really? What's the matter?" Monica asked him. "I don't know.ever since I left the hospital my stomach. it's been hurting me.a lot" he said as he hunched over the couch, still holding on to his stomach. "Dillon you never told me or Alan about this, and if I remember correctly weren't you the one dying to get out of GH? Saying that you felt 110% better?" Monica said to him. "Uh well yeah but-" Monica cut Dillon off. "Visit with Georgie and take some Aspirin" she said with a smile as she walked out of the room. "Look I just found out about you being in the hospital and the whole fight between you  
and Kyle an-" Dillon cut Georgie off. "It's ok, I know you were away visiting with your mother" Dillon said to her as he looked over at the door which he wished he could run out of. "Yeah but are you ok? I mean I heard from Kyle the whole story so I want to hear your side too" Georgie said to him. Dillon sighed loudly. "Look, Georgie it's the same thing, we started saying stuff to each other and then we just started hitting each other and well obviously I was outnumbered because he had his gang of retards with him so yeah they beat me up but I'm better now so its no big deal" Dillon said to her. "Big deal??? Dillon you had to be hospitalized afterwards so that is a pretty big deal! Aren't you going to press charges?? C'mon! Mac  
will arrest them and that creep Kyle will never be able to touch Maxie again!" Georgie said to him. "I'm not going to press charges" Dillon said. "Why??? Dillon? Is there something wrong with your head?? Are you crazy??" Georgie said. "No, there's nothing wrong with my head but I don't need or  
want to be involved with the police right now so no I'm not pressing charges and my stomach is really killing me right now so can we cut this visit right here" Dillon said to her. "Fine, ok I guess I'll see you around then" Georgie said to him. "Yeah you will" Dillon said as he walked with  
her over to the door and let her out.  
  
Christine stood on the docks; she looked out into the water and watched all the boats come into the pier. She couldn't help but think of that day she met Dillon and what happened. She sighed as she realized she was alone, she  
thought about going to see him at the Quartermaine Mansion but she just couldn't get the nerve to do so. "I wonder what he's doing right now" she said aloud to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about him, his confidence and charm was unforgettable, his smile and the way his eyes squinted when he would laugh was so cute. Her positive thoughts were usually interrupted by her negative ones, like thinking he probably has a girlfriend already or he's a rich boy who's a major player but then she would stop herself from thinking those things and she would just try to blank him out but it was  
hard to. She looked down at her watch and saw what time it was, as she turned to leave she collided right into someone, who seemed to be standing behind her the whole time she was there. As she stood there, with the other  
persons arms on her shoulders, she looked down 'nice boots' she said to  
herself as she admired the person's boots. She took a deep breath and looked up, her eyes met with two familiar looking sparkling brown eyes and a big friendly smile. "You" was all she could say as a smile crept across  
her face. Dillon laughed and took his hands off her shoulders. "I was starting to think you weren't real" he said with a laugh. "What?" Christine answered him trying not to laugh. "I'm serious, I mean after that night at the hospital you just disappeared, I never saw you again until-" Christine  
cut Dillon off. "Until now" she said with a smile. "Yeah...where've you  
been? Like where do you live? You said you were going back home but you  
never told me where that was" he said as he walked with her over to the bench and sat down beside her. "Well I come from the City, New York City  
and my family decided to move to Port Charles so here I am" she said to him. Dillon was stunned; he just stared at her until he could figure out what to say to her. "So you live here in Port Charles now?" he asked her just to make sure that he heard her right the first time. "Yes, we have a  
Pent House in the Harbor View Towers, right up there" she said as she  
pointed to it. "From my room, you can see all of this" she said to him. Dillon just looked at her in amazement. "What?" she said as she noticed him looking at her. "Nothing it's just a Pent House in the Harbor View Towers? And you yelled at me for stealing one of your fries" he said with a laugh. "Yeah well I'm not really used to having anyone take anything away from me so yeah" she answered him back with a laugh. "I can't believe this" Dillon  
laughed as he got up from the bench. "Can't believe what?" she said sounding confused at his reaction. "You have money too, you're just like me, and this is too freaky I mean we're perfect for each other" Dillon said  
as he walked closer to her. She couldn't move, her mouth was open but  
nothing would come out. "Dillon.wait.I don't know about this" Christine said as he reached for her hands. He took hold of them and the way they fit together was perfect, it was as if his hands were made for hers. He lifted  
her hands and held them up to his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again" he said staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes. All Christine  
could do was stare back at him, her mind was racing and she wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. "Dillon I really need to go" she said as she saw him moving closer to her. His lips were about an inch away from hers when she snatched her hands away from his grasp and stepped back from him. "Dillon I don't know what to say I mean we don't even know each  
other!" she said to him. "We don't have to! We know all we need to know  
about each other and we will learn more" he said to her as he stepped closer to her but she backed away. "Dillon look I'm not ready for this, can we just be friends?" she said to him. "Friends?" was all Dillon could say as he stared at her in confusion. "Yeah friends, so we can get to know each other better" she answered him. "Ugh! I don't get you! All this get to know each other garbage! We know each other! Why can't you see that?" he said to her. "What are you talking about?? I've only seen and spoken to you twice in my life and that's including right now! So we can't know each other that well" she said to him. "Christine.I want to get to know you better and I want you to get to know me better but to say that we don't know each other period is a lie, you know as well as I that we're basically the same, who cares about who your ex boyfriends were and why you broke up with them or what happened to you when you 5 or 6 whatever all I'm saying is I'll learn it, I'm willing to" Dillon said to her. "Fine, then can we just be friends  
for now? Because right now I honestly can't deal with a relationship" Christine said with a laugh. "Sure, whatever you want, you're going to know  
so much about me you're going to feel as if you've known me your whole life" he said to her. "I'm looking forward to that" she said back to him  
with a smile. "So.Christine what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" he asked her. "Hmm.nothing why?" she said to him. "Well do you want to hang out? Like I don't know it won't be a date or anything like that I mean I could get other people to come with us.if you want" he said. "That sounds  
cool and no you don't have to invite anyone to come with us, I'm comfortable with it just being me and you" she said to him. "Alright, so I'll-" Christine cut Dillon off as she looked back down at her watch and saw what time it was now. "Call me! Tonight! At 6" she said as she took out a pen from her purse and quickly wrote down her number on his hand then ran  
off. Dillon just watched her in awe as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
6 o'clock came and Dillon made sure he was the only one in the living room as he walked over to the phone and picked it up. He locked the doors, then looked down at his hand and read her number out loud to himself. "555-1126" he said as he held the phone in his hand. He dialed each number carefully  
and waited while it rang. After about 9 rings, he was ready to hang up until someone picked up. "Hello!?" the voice on the other line said out of  
breath. "Hi.Christine?" Dillon said. "Dillon?" Christine said sounding surprised. "Yeah.are you busy or something?" he said to her. "No, no I'm  
sorry I just ran out of the shower to answer the phone when I heard it ringing" Christine said to him. "Oh.so you're out of breath from running to  
the phone?" Dillon said curiously. "No, I had to find it first and this  
place is pretty big so picture me running around in nothing but a towel  
trying to find it" Christine said with a laugh. "Oh believe me, I am" Dillon said to her, grinning evilly. "Very funny" Christine said back to  
him, smiling to herself. "So is anybody home, being that you're running around in just a towel?" Dillon asked her. "No, nobody's home.thank God" Christine said to him. "Cool.so you up for a visitor.or is it too late?" he said to her. "Umm.well.if you want.I mean there's really nothing to do here so you're going to be pretty bored" Christine said to him. "I'm sure we'll find something to do, plus we have to get to know each other better" Dillon said mocking her from before. "You're funny you know that?" Christine said to him. "Yeah I've been told" Dillon answered her back. "So I'll be there  
in 15 minutes, the Harbor View Towers penthouse number?" Dillon said to  
her. "Penthouse number 3C and you might get a little hassled getting in here because Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan live here too" Christine said to him. "Yeah I know Jason Morgan is my cousin" Dillon said to her. "What?" was all Christine could say. "Yeah, his last name is Quartermaine too but he changed it because he hates this family as much as I do" Dillon said to her. "Um.ok" Christine said. "Yeah so I'll see you soon" Dillon said to her making sure it was ok to come over still. "Yeah, see ya" Christine said and  
hung up. Dillon hung up and ran out through the terrace doors so he wouldn't get caught. Meanwhile Christine put her robe on and sat down at her vanity, brushing her hair. 'He's related to Jason Morgan' was all she  
could think about. 'He's related to a mobster.and he's coming over here right now' she said to herself. She got up and changed into some clothes because she knew she wouldn't be able to be around Dillon in just her robe. As she was taking a sip from her glass of water, there was a knock at the  
door. She walked over and answered it, to reveal Dillon standing there, looking as if he just ran a marathon race. He looked cute though with a big smile on his face and holding a bunch of pink roses in his hand. "Hey" he said to her. "Hey" she laughed as she took in his appearance. "Sorry I'm  
late but I had to go through the garden to get these and to get out and then the guard dogs started chasing me so here I am! And these are for you" Dillon said to her as he handed her the roses. "Thanks and come on in" she  
said letting him. "I didn't know I could outrun dogs" he said as he collapsed down on to the couch in exhaustion. "Yeah.are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she asked him as she put the roses in a vase. "Water would  
be nice" he said to her. "Ok, sure I'll be right back, you just make  
yourself at home" she said as she left the room to get him some water. Dillon sighed as he tried catching his breath; he looked around the huge room and saw a lot of beach and water related things. There were paintings of beaches, sunsets, the ocean etc. Christine came back into the room with  
a glass of water and a cold pack. "What's that for?" Dillon asked as he noticed the cold pack in her hand. "This is for you, it'll cool you down" she said as she took a seat down next to him on the couch. "Thanks" he said as he sat up and gulped down the whole glass of water. "Come here" she said  
to him with the cold pack in her hand. Dillon just looked at her for a  
second and then leaned back. "This might be easier if you lay down" she  
said to him. Dillon smiled to himself as he took off his shoes and laid down on the couch. "Put your head on my lap" Christine said as he rested his head on the pillow. "Ok" Dillon said as he gently laid his head down on her comfortable lap. He was facing outward so Christine couldn't see the huge smile he had plastered on his face. She took the cold pack and gently  
placed it on Dillon's forehead. Dillon jumped as the coldness hit him. "Whoa! That's cold!" he said. Christine just laughed as he re-rested his head back down on her lap and she put the cold pack back on him. They just stayed like that for awhile, no one spoke he just laid there as she moved the cold pack all over his face to cool him down. "So you're a Nurse too?" Dillon finally spoke up. "No" Christine laughed. Suddenly Dillon got up he turned to face her and took both her hands in his, making her drop the cold pack to the floor. "Let's stop doing this" he said to her. "Doing what?" Christine said to him sounding confused. "This! Playing this game! I know you want me and I want you so why don't we just stop playing these games and face it already!" Dillon said to her. Christine just looked at him for awhile she wasn't quite sure of what to say to that. She did like Dillon, very much but she didn't want it to move so fast this time, not with him. "So what do ya say?" Dillon said to her, still holding her hands in his. "What can I say to that? I mean yeah ok you got me, I like you, I like you  
a lot but I don't want this to happen to fast" Christine said to him. "Don't worry, we'll take our time" Dillon said to her. Christine looked up  
and smiled at him. He smiled too and moved his head closer towards hers until their lips were about an inch apart; suddenly they started to hear voices coming from the other side of the door and immediately pulled away from each other. "It's my parents!" Christine said in shock. "What? Are you  
kidding me??" Dillon said to her. "No! You need to get out of here and quick before they see you here and they kill the both of us" Christine said as they both jumped up from the couch. "Great! How am I supposed to get out of here?" Dillon said to her. "Don't worry about it, when they go upstairs you can sneak out through the door" Christine said to him. They ran into her room. "Here, hide in my closet, when they go upstairs I'll come in here  
and get you" she said as she closed Dillon in her closet. "Just great" Dillon said with a sigh as he tried making himself comfortable on the floor  
of her closet. Christine came out of her room just in time to see her parents hanging up their coats in the closet. "Hey sweetie! How was your day?" her mother asked her. "It was good, how was yours?" Christine asked  
as she poured both her parents glasses of water. She handed them their  
glasses and her father leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed, I'll see you both in the morning" he said as he kissed them both goodnight and went upstairs. "So do you like it here so far? And please be honest with me, Christine, do you really like it here so far?" her mother asked her. "Yes Mom, I like it here so far, I mean I've met some people too" Christine said. "Oh really? And who might these people be?" her mother asked her. "Basically just normal teenagers" Christine said with a laugh. "Really now? Well if I were you I'd start going to Kelly's this very nice and quiet diner by the docks, we went there tonight and I saw this very cute boy in there" her mother said to her. Christine rolled  
her eyes and laughed. "Mom, I don't need-" Christine was cut off by her mother. "Oh but you do need to see this boy, such a gentleman! I believe his name was Kyle and he was there with I'm guessing his family as well" her mother said. "Oh ok Mom, well I'll be sure to check it out so why don't you go on up to bed, you look exhausted" Christine said to her mother. "I suppose your right; your father was a human dance machine tonight at that  
Club" her mother said as she got up from the couch. "Well good night" Christine said as she kissed her mother goodnight and watched her go up the  
stairs. As soon as she heard the bedroom door close she ran back to her room and opened her closet door to reveal Dillon, crunched up in a ball on the floor looking quite uncomfortable being that he was sitting on piles of shoes and had clothes draped all over him. "OMG! Come on!" Christine said trying not to laugh as she helped him out of the closet. "Those boots are a killer" Dillon said as he rubbed his back. Christine laughed and their eyes met again but before it could go any further she grabbed his hand and led him out of her room. She quietly opened the door and Dillon snuck out but then stuck his head back in. "Hey tomorrow is the 4th of July and there's going to be a party and fireworks in the park so-" Dillon was cut off by Christine. "I'll See you tomorrow" she answered him with a sweet smile. He  
smiled and she quietly shut the door and went back to her room.  
  
July 4th came. The Quartermaine's were up early, getting ready for all the festivities. It didn't bother Dillon that everyone was up early being that he didn't sleep the whole night. All he kept thinking about was Christine and their almost kiss. The more he thought about her, the more he smiled. As he got up and got himself ready for the day he kept imagining seeing her  
again and how she would look. That was one of the many things that he noticed about her, whenever he saw her she never looked the same. Whether  
it was a different hairstyle, clothes, make up etc. That was one of the many things that attracted him to her. He buttoned up his blue plaid shirt  
and gave himself one more look in the mirror before grinning widely and making his way down the stairs. Before he hit the bottom step he could hear  
all the noise and commotion going on throughout the house already. He thought about just running out the door at that second and avoiding them but it was a Holiday and he was in too good of a mood to let any of them spoil the day he had planned for Christine and him. He entered the living room smiling and whistling away. Everyone stopped what they were doing at that moment and turned their entire attention on Dillon. "And what has you so happy this morning?" Ned asked as he handed Baby Kristina over to Skye.  
"Good morning everyone" Dillon said as he made his way around the room, kissing the women on their cheeks and patting the men on their backs, he even asked if he could hold Kristina. Skye carefully handed her over to him as the family looked on in amazement being that they never saw Dillon that happy while he was around them. "Dillon, I gather that you will be joining your family at the Independence Day picnic and firework display in the park  
today?" Edward asked him. "As a matter of fact, yes, I will be there"  
Dillon said as he handed Kristina back to Skye and gave everyone a huge smile. "I love Independence Day!" he said and then walked out of the room, leaving everyone in shock as to why he was so happy. He finally got outside  
and took out his cell phone to call Christine. He dialed her number and waited anxiously for someone to pick up, hopefully she would. "Hello?" a soft spoken voice cooed on the other line. "Hey there" Dillon said slyly knowing that it was Christine. "Hey there yourself" Christine said back to him. "Are you ready to go?" Dillon asked her. "Go where?" Christine asked curiously. "To go to the 4th of July picnic and fireworks show in the park, remember I asked you to go last night?" he said to her. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry I just. had a long night" Christine said back to him. "It's ok, I didn't  
get any sleep either" Dillon said with a smile. Christine smiled as she thought back to the night before. "Look I'll meet you at the park in about  
15 minutes ok?" she said to him. "15 minutes sounds good to me" Dillon said. "Ok so I'll see you soon" Christine said eyeing the clock. "Yep, I'll be sitting on that bench by that huge tree" Dillon said to her. "Ok, bye"  
she said sweetly and hung up the phone. Dillon just stood there for a moment gazing out into space, smiling away. He put his phone back in his pocket and made his way over to the park. He got there and went right over  
to the bench and sat down. He noticed the grass was lined with blankets that people were sitting on. At that moment he could've kicked himself for not remembering a blanket but then figured that the Quartermaine's would have a bunch to spare. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and it wasn't even that hot, it was just right. Dillon was so caught up in the surroundings that he didn't even notice Christine behind him. She made her way around the bench and in front of him. When he caught view of her he couldn't help but smile. "You came!" he said to her. "I told you I was!" Christine said back to him. It was silent between them for a few moments as they smiled at each other, burning a picture of what each  
other looked like into their minds. "So you ready to go?" Dillon asked  
breaking the silence. "Sure" she said. "Ladies first" he said in a  
gentleman manner as he put his hand out for her to go ahead of him. Christine laughed as she walked into the park entrance with Dillon right behind her. She noticed everyone sitting on blankets and then it hit her  
that she forgot to grab one before she left the penthouse. She noticed Dillon didn't have one either so she went to turn around and go back but Dillon stopped her. "Where ya going?" he asked her curiously. "Oh.well I forgot to grab a blanket so-" Dillon cut her off. "Don't worry about it, my family have a bunch" he said to her. "Your family? They're here?" Christine asked him. "Yep, so you'll get to meet the most screwed up family in all of Port Charles!" Dillon said to her. Christine laughed as they made their way  
over to a nice area. "Stand right here, and make sure no one takes this spot and I'll be right back with a blanket and some burgers!" Dillon said to Christine. She just laughed and watched Dillon walk off. She stood right in the spot and scanned the park for anyone she might've known. She spotted Elizabeth Webber, sitting on a blanket in the arms of a very handsome man. She looked around some more and then that's when she realized that she was being watched. "Can I help you?" she said to the girl who was now standing in front of her. "So you're Dillon's new girlfriend??" she said sounding  
disgusted at the thought. "Who are you?" Christine asked her. "Georgie Jones, Dillon's.girlfriend" Georgie said to her. "Really now? Wow! Dillon's  
never mentioned you" Christine said back to her, trying to muffle her  
laugh. "Yeah that's because he's too busy with you! You're stealing him away from me!" Georgie screamed at her, raising her voice a bit. Christine  
tried not to laugh as she looked around and saw about 90% of the people that were there looking at them. "Georgie, I assure you, I'm not trying to steal anything from you.especially Dillon, we're just friends and actually,  
now that I think about it Dillon has mentioned you once, he said how he broke up with you because you didn't care for him like he cared for you" Christine said to her. Georgie's face dropped at that moment, he couldn't believe that Dillon told Christine that. "This isn't over.you better stay away from Dillon and if you don't than you will regret it" Georgie said to her and then left before Christine could answer her. Dillon came back right as Georgie left, he saw a little of what was going on and rushed right over when he saw it. "You're girlfriend has some major issues" Christine said with a laugh before Dillon could ask her what happened. "Yea tell me about it, I'm sorry she came over here, and she is not my girlfriend" Dillon said handing Christine her drink and plate with her burger on it. "Don't worry about it.I'm used to girls coming up to me and saying that kind of stuff  
all the time" Christine said as she took the blanket from Dillon, then placed it on the grass and sat down on it. "What do you mean by that? We're you a little man stealer back in NYC?" Dillon asked her curiously as he sat down too. "No but I had a lot more guy friends, then girl friends and that  
wasn't good because most of my guy friends had girlfriends and then I'd  
have their girlfriends coming up to me saying all this stuff like, your stealing him away from me blah blah" Christine said. "Oh.were you?" Dillon  
asked her. "What? No! Of course not!" Christine answered him. "Ok, ok!" Dillon said with a laugh. "So where are you family?" Christine asked him,  
changing the subject. "They're around here somewhere.don't tell me you actually want to meet them" Dillon said to her. "Sure! Why not? I'd love to  
meet the most screwed up family in all of Port Charles!" Christine said with a laugh. Dillon laughed nervously as he gulped down more of his soda. "What's your problem? I mean you act like they're the Devil or something" Christine said to him, which caused Dillon to choke on his soda. "Devil?? Yea I wouldn't be too surprised if Edward was!" he said to her. Christine just laughed and then shuddered as a breeze came by. She put her hands on  
her arms and Dillon noticed, so he took his buttoned down shirt off and placed it over her shoulders. Christine smiled as the sweet scent of his cologne that was on his shirt lingered in the air. She turned around to see him wearing just a white tee-shirt now. She liked that basic look on him.  
She was happy that even though he had money, he didn't dress wealthy at all; he dressed like any other normal teenage guy would. The morning went  
by quickly, Christine and Dillon spent it mostly talking and getting to know each other better. As they were sitting there, Dillon reached over to  
a nearby flower bush, and picked out a beautiful flower for Christine.  
While she wasn't looking, he managed to maneuver it behind her ear. Christine felt it and turned around to see Dillon staring at her. She put her hand up and felt the flower he put behind her ear. A huge smile crept across her face, as did his. "I've never met anyone like you before" Dillon said to her, staring straight into her eyes. "Me neither" was all Christine could say as she stared back into his. As their faces got closer to each others, Georgie came over to them. "Dillon, Ned wants to see you" Georgie  
said to him, completely ignoring Christine. Dillon pulled away from Christine and sighed in disgust. "And how would you know that?" he snapped at Georgie. "Because he told me to get you!" Georgie snapped back at him. "Ok! Fine!" Dillon shouted as he stood up, "I'll be right back" he sweetly said to Christine as he walked off. Georgie stood there for a few seconds,  
smiled at Christine and then walked off. "That girl has major issues." Christine said aloud to herself as she watched her trot off. About twenty  
minutes went by and Dillon wasn't back yet. So Christine stood up and looked around the whole area for him. It was starting to get dark and the fireworks were going to start in another hour. She started walking around the park, trying to avoid stepping on people's blankets since by now the  
park was packed with people. She walked over to where a few guys were standing and she overhead one of the guy's call someone Ned, so she turned around and saw who Ned was. She waited until they were done talking because  
it was the polite thing to do. "Um.Hi.excuse me, I'm sorry but I'm here with Dillon and about a half an hour ago he left me because you wanted to  
talk to him and he hasn't come back yet." Christine trailed off as she noticed the confused expression on Ned's face. "You must be Christine" he  
said to her with a smile. "Yeah that's me" she said back with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ned, Dillon's older brother" Ned said to her as he extended his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you too" Christine said back  
to him, shaking his hand. "Would you happen to know where Dillon went?"  
Christine asked Ned. "No.I haven't seen him" Ned said to her. "Wait.he didn't come over to you after you wanted to see him?" Christine asked him  
sounding confused. "No, I never wanted to see him" Ned answered her. Christine's jaw dropped as she stood there totally confused. "Georgie Jones came over to us and said that you told her to tell Dillon to come and see you" Christine said to him. "No, I'm sorry but I never told Georgie to tell  
Dillon anything" Ned said to her. "That liar." Christine said under her  
breath as she stood there, staring at the ground. Ned looked at her and before he could say anything to her, she ran off. She ran out of the park, past the bench and down by the lake. It was really dark by now and she was starting to get a little scared, being that she was in a park that she'd never been in before, in the dark and alone. As she went to turn around to  
go back, she heard voices. She walked down past the lake and saw Dillon leaning on a tree, and Georgie talking away. Christine quietly snuck up to a tree that was closer so she could listen in. "Dillon! How many times do I have to say this! I love you! I was such an idiot to let you go-" Dillon cut Georgie off. "Let me go?? I let you go!" Dillon snapped back at her.  
"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that we love each other! I know you're just with that other girl to make me jealous and yes it is working!"  
Georgie screamed at him. "Good! I'm glad! Maybe now you know how I felt seeing you go after Lucas all the time!" Dillon screamed back. That's when  
they heard a noise and before Dillon could say anything Georgie had him pinned up against the tree, kissing him. Dillon quickly pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" he said to her. "I love you Dillon, I want to be  
with you" Georgie said to him as she went to kiss him again, "Uh, no thanks!" Dillon said to her. Suddenly Georgie slapped Dillon clear on the cheek. "How dare you!" she screamed and then stormed off. Dillon just stood there with his hand on his cheek. "That girl does have issues" he said out loud to himself. Then started to walk back, as he passed by a nearby tree,  
something bright caught his eye. He looked down and saw that it was the flower he had given to Christine. He bent down to pick it up. "What would  
she be doing out here?" he asked himself aloud. Then it hit him. "Oh my God. no! No! No! No! She heard us, she saw us oh my God and the kiss???" he said out loud. He picked up the flower and ran as fast as he could back to the area. When he got back, he was out of breath and ran right into Ned.  
"Ned! Ned! Have you seen her?? Where did she go??" he asked trying to regain his breath. "If you're talking about Christine, yes I did see her, she went over there, picked up her bag and ran out of here, she looked very  
upset.what happened?" Ned said to him. "It's a long story but would you happen to know where she went?" Dillon asked him. "I'm guessing home, where else would she go? It's a Holiday so everything is closed" Ned said to him.  
"Thank you so much!" Dillon said as he ran out of the park.  
  
Christine unlocked and opened up the door and turned the lights on. "Mom? Dad?" she called but no answer. "Good" she said out loud as she slammed and locked the door. She went right to her room, and collapsed down on to her bed, crying. "I knew it was too good to be true" she said in between sobs. She kept seeing Dillon and Georgie kissing in her mind and that made her  
cry even more. A few minutes passed and she was still crying, then she heard a loud pounding coming from the door. She got up and cleaned herself up a bit, especially if it was her parents, she didn't want them asking her any questions or seeing her like that. She walked out of her room and over to the door, which was still being pounded on. She unlocked and opened the door to see Dillon, extremely out of breath and panting as if he was a Dog. Before he could say anything to her, she slammed the door right in his face  
but he caught it and managed to squeeze his way in. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you!" Christine yelled at him. "Look you need to hear me out, what you saw wasn't at all what you thought" Dillon said to her. "Oh  
really now? So I guess I was seeing things when I saw you and your  
girlfriend kissing?!?!?" Christine snapped back at him. "I didn't kiss her! She kissed me and I swear to God I pulled away as soon as-" Christine  
cut Dillon off. "As soon as you realized I was there!" she yelled. "No!  
Christine, please you need to listen to me, its over between me and Georgie! What you saw was what Georgie wanted you to see! Not me! I will never get back with her and you have to believe me, I don't like her.I like you" Dillon said. Christine just looked at him, the anger she had before slowly disappeared as he walked closer to her. "Christine, I would never hurt you like that, even though we haven't known each other that long.I've never felt this way before.I've never felt this way about anybody" Dillon  
said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "Good, because if you ever hurt me like that than-" Christine was cut off by Dillon. "Shhh.don't even say it, you have my word and." he said as he took her hand and placed it on his chest. "And you have this.my heart" he said to her. A small smile crept across Christine's face  
as she felt his heart beating beneath her hand. She looked up and their  
eyes met, both of the smiling. Suddenly, Dillon stepped closer to  
Christine, so that there bodies were closer. He let go of her hand and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful" he whispered as he held her by the waist. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her  
arms around his neck. They stood in the embrace for a few minutes, just  
staring into each others eyes. Then their lips met in a sweet, long  
awaited, and uninterrupted first kiss. They pulled apart and Christine started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Dillon asked her. "Nothing.it's just every other time we went to kiss, there were always interruptions.except for now" Christine said to him. "You know.you're right but what about now."  
Dillon said as he kissed Christine again, this time more passionately.  
Dillon's hand wondered up and down Christine's back, as her hands raked  
through his hair. Before they knew it they managed to make their way to Christine's bedroom. Dillon kicked the door shut as they fumbled their way  
to her bed. Before her head hit the pillow, Christine sat up. "Dillon.I don't think we should do this just yet" she said to him. Dillon froze on  
his knees in front of her and smiled. "Yeah.we don't want to move that  
fast" Dillon said to her. "Definitely not.I want to enjoy every single moment we spend together" Christine said wrapping her arms around his neck. "That sounds good to me" he said as he kissed her again. That's when they started hearing fireworks going off. "Oh no! We're missing it!" Christine said as she got off her bed. "Don't worry, if we hurry we can still make  
it" Dillon said as he took her hand and ran out of the room. They ran  
straight to the park and got there just in time. As they stood by the entrance, Christine noticed that their blanket was still there and looked  
untouched. She grabbed Dillon's hand and walked back over to it. He sat down and Christine sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them sat there watching the beautiful fireworks light up the sky  
above them.  
  
STAY TUNED!!!!! 


End file.
